La rencontre de deux âmes soeurs
by Grande-auteure-de-slash-f
Summary: Bon ! La fic est terminée ! Enfin ! Elle est vraiment bonne ! yay ! (Je répète, pour les ourds et les aveugles qui n'ont pas fait attention à mes notes: Qui voudrait payer pour cette merde)
1. Chapitre 1: Le début du commencement

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et à tous les autres là qui ont des droits dessus là. On fait pas d'argent (de toute façon, qui voudrait payer pour cette merde?) avec cette fic.  
  
Notes de l'auteure écrites par une personne à qui je les dicte : J'aimerais remercier Dieu, ma mère pour m'avoir aidé à écrire des slash fics par son pouvoir de persuasion, Marie-Jade pour m'avoir appris a faire « Nye! », au Nain pour être si Nain (note du nain : pour lui avoir fait découvrir les slash fics), à l'Elfe pour ses complots maléfiques m'ayant inspiré cette slash fic et à moi-même pour avoir écrit ma première slash fic aujourd'hui, le 23 avril 2004, dans la demeure du nain, 15 minutes après que le Canadien ait été écrasé sauvagement par les mecs super hot de Tampa Bay (yay! Vive le Lightning).  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Quatre jeunes amis se promenaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils se nommaient : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. James Potter était d'une nature moqueuse, cruelle et sanguinaire, bref, personne, excepté ses amis, ne l'aimait. Sirius Black suivait James dans toutes ses facéties et ne se préoccupait guère des conséquences de ses actes. Remus Lupin les suivait : il était la raison du groupe. Peter Pettigrow, lui, les suivait en criant « Nye neuf neuf nye nye nye nyeuf ». L'histoire va nous porter vers Remus.  
  
En observant le corps fier, la mâchoire virile et le menton volontaire de son compagnon Sirius, Remus sentit son cœur palpiter. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui. Il détourna le regard, complètement attristé. Une larme coula sur sa joue droite en un parcours parfait et puis alla s'écraser sur sa robe de sorcier. Sirius semblait avoir remarqué le malaise passager de son ami Remus, mais n'en fit pas de cas, comme pour cacher sa sensibilité. Remus feignit une faiblesse et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est qu'il était partit dans le but de fouiller dans le journal intime de son futur amour dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose qui lui ferait vivre autre chose qu'un amour à sens unique.  
  
Il observa que le cahier en question était rose, preuve que Sirius n'était pas complètement dépourvu de sentiments. Le cadenas était fermé à clé mais Remus murmura tendrement, comme il le ferait lorsqu'il parle à Sirius, « alohomorum » , version antique de alohomora. Les pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture fleurie et Remus eut seulement le temps de distinguer « Mumus », « grille-pain » et « j'aime » avant que Frank Londubat n'entre dans la salle. Il cacha le cahier sous son oreiller après l'avoir serré contre son cœur et reniflé avec tout l'amour que son cœur pouvait contenir. Londubat avait l'air éberlué, comme à son habitude, et ils engagèrent une conversation sur la façon dont le pauvre garçon s'était fait persécuter par leur professeur de Potions, l'infâme Daniel Pewras. Frank ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin en parlant à son cactus, Corneliu.  
  
Remus était désolé de voir l'un de ses meilleurs amis réduit à cette condition, mais lui-même souffrait tellement qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort des autres. Avec un sortilège de Disparition, il fit revenir le journal de son futur amant à sa place respective. En regardant une araignée tisser sa toile tel un oiseau qui construit son nid, Remus pensait, visualisait, il se voyait déjà dans les bras de Sirius en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille auquel il susurrait des mots doux...  
  
Sentant son cœur tout pimpant de joie, il mit fin à ce fantasme qu'il souhaitait être réalité en partant rejoindre ses amis et le beau Sirius. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'observer que Sirius avait des fesses fermes et parfaitement désirables. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que son futur complice le regardait avec envie, puis il lui sembla qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil, mais ce n'était peut-être que des hallucinations.  
  
Avant de partir dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, Remus tenta et réussit à effleurer la main poilue aux doigts effilés de Sirius avec qui il échangea encore un regard. La conversation semblait tendue à l'heure du repas, mais Peter et James ne le remarquaient pas et plaisantaient comme de gais lurons. Notre fragile héros demande à Sirius de lui passer le plat de pommes de terre, mais celui-ci rougit en entendant prononcer son nom par la voix un tantinet rauque de Lupin. Plus tard, ils plongèrent ensemble la main dans un plat de croustilles. Le contact était alors vraiment intense, ils se prirent la main et se levèrent, mais en voyant que tout le monde les regardait d'un air hébété, ils se rassirent, rouges et confus. Un regard de feu et d'éclair de la part de Severus Rogue à la table des Serpentards avait refroidi leurs ardeurs. Ils se quittèrent à regrets lorsque les élèves commencèrent à regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
  
James voulait aller aux toilettes alors ses compagnons le suivirent mais Remus était tellement ébranlé par la mésaventure du précédent repas qu'il préféra aller méditer près du lac au calmar nommé Squid. Il zigzagua en essayant d'atteindre son but mais une forme noire se jeta sur lui. Il pensa : « Ah, je n'aurais jamais du m'aventurer seul dans le noir. » lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était Severus Rogue qui essayait de le violer! Se débattant avec la force du désespoir, un cri sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour déchirer le silence de la nuit. « SIRIUSSSSSSS!!! »  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. La virginité de Remus s'était envolée comme un oiseau à la fin de l'été cherchant désespérément la chaleur, qui elle ne peut supporter les froidures de l'hiver qui est dur pour tous, de la petite chenille au grand babouin en passant par les stars de cinéma. Blessé, frustré et surtout terrorisé par le corps blanc, flasque et cireux couvert de moisissure et de champignons qui venait de l'attaquer. De plus, quand il effleura par accident les cheveux de l'immonde, il sentit le gras se déposer sur ses mains et laissa échapper un cri de dégoût. 


	2. Chapitre 2: Bain à douze

Chapitre 2  
  
Remus était déçu, complètement déçu, choqué même. Comment cette chose immonde de Rogue avait-elle osé ? Tout dans sa tête était confus. Seule la pensée de retourner au dortoir le réconfortait, car il désirait plus que toute autre chose rejoindre son cher Sirius. Mais ce ne fut pas au dortoir qu'il le trouva, mais quelque part au milieu du hall d'entrée.  
  
-Sirius, tu ne voulais pas... tu ne...  
  
-Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu racontes mais, si tu voulais dire que... que j'allais te rejoindre, eh bien... effectivement...  
  
-As-tu les mêmes envies que moi ? demanda Remus très timidement.  
  
-Quelles envies ? Je crois que...  
  
Il prit Remus dans ses bras, et d'un ton qui avait perdu toute timidité, susurra :  
  
-N'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oh !  
  
Les deux se rendirent au dortoir, avec de petits rires coquins. Remus, cependant, se sentait un peu troublé. Il avait été rapide avec Sirius. Trop rapide, et malgré la joie qui le submergeait, la colère d'avoir été agressé par son pire ennemi le hantait.  
  
-Oh ! Sirius ! -Tuque de la joie, dit Sirius à la grosse dame qui le regarda d'un air sévère.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque, arrivés au dortoir, ils aperçurent dix personnes : James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Arthur Weasley, Frank Londubat, Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Argus Rusard et Rubeus Hagrid les attendant sagement en s'attachant et en se flagellant pour passer le temps. Médusés, ils échangèrent un regard que Corneliu le cactus capta très bien. James, qui se trouvait en dessous d'Arthur, leur expliqua entre deux coups de fouet.  
  
-On en avait tous tellement envie, tu vois, et puis, on avait très bien vu votre petit jeu... ce midi... ou ce soir ? En tout cas... c'était bien évident...  
  
-Nous devrions prendre un bain, tous les douze, suggéra doucement Frank qui habituellement ne parlait qu'à son cactus, Corneliu. Et utiliser la salle de bain... des préfets... si monsieur Dumbledore ici présent...  
  
-Oh ! Oui ! J'adorerais ! Et de plus, j'ai une musique de circonstance... Ça se nomme Lsa Ktehucp, c'est espagnol, j'adore ! annonça fièrement Dumbledore, lâchant momentanément le fouet qu'il tenait à la main.  
  
Ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James qui était alors très grande et partirent d'un pas vif vers leur but, tels des soldats fiers revenant d'une guerre qu'ils auraient dû gagner, mais gagner n'est pas si important, il faut être bon joueur.  
  
Ils mirent des tas de sortes de mousse, comme le fera plus tard le fils de James, Harry, car pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils apercevaient cette salle de bain. Ce qui suivit fut un désordre monstre. Sous les notes chaudes et le rythme endiablé de la musique espagnole, douze hommes se mirent à laisser aller leurs plus fous désirs, à faire devenir leurs fantasmes une réalité, tel des oiseaux égarés qui se cognent le crâne sur la vitre de l'auto de ma mère cet été quand on est allées acheter des scrabbles à Montréal et qui finissent tous par mourir, car la mort nous attend tous, à moins de posséder une pierre philosophale. Certains (la majorité d'entre eux) sortirent sauvagement leurs fouets et leurs chaînes, car dans un bain, c'était encore meilleur, et d'autres, comme Sirius et Lupin, se contentèrent d'y aller sweet, en dansant de façon débauchée et en riant. Severus ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du garçon qu'il avait violé une heure plus tôt et Remus lui-même n'en fit pas de cas. Frank avait enfin cessé de parler à Corneliu (car il avait tenu a l'apporter avec lui) pour se joindre aux ébats de Sirius et de Remus.  
  
Vers une heure du matin, Dumbledore jugea qu'il était bon de cesser l'orgie pour rentrer au dortoir, car s'ils étaient fatigués tous les douze, cela serait un peu suspect. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes tourtereaux rentrèrent au dortoir, rouges de bonheur.  
  
Malgré les avertissements de Dumbledore, ils n'allèrent pas dormir et passèrent la nuit dans le lit à baldaquin de Sirius à se raconter des histoires, à se parler d'amour, à tenir ce discours propre aux amoureux, quoi ! Sans penser au lendemain, qui allait être plus dur qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer...  
  
Note : «incroyable» suspense, n'est-ce pas ? 


	3. Chapitre 3:Révélations

Merci pour les reviews d'insultes, j'en suis profondément touchée. Envoyez- moi en en grand nombre, je trouve que je ferais vraiment un bon nain. En tout cas, moi je trouve que ma fic est vraiment écoeurante dans tous les sens du terme et que jamais elle ne sera surpassée en inventivité. Elle est enlevante et je ne révèle surtout pas le punch dans le résumé. (note du nain : Bonjour « Fille qui te connaît ». On aimerait bien savoir qui tu es, les folles de slash de l'école devraient s'allier ensemble. Nous pourrions former un tout ou des touts comme en mathématique. Si on c t ki, on t'aime, Haragorn aime le slash, le nain ne fait qu'en rire. Fin de note du nain.)  
  
Chapitre 3 : Révélations  
  
Corneliu le cactus était différent des autres plantes. Frank Londubat avait toujours désiré un cactus différent des autres plantes. Lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui allait devenir par la suite son meilleur ami, ce fut le coup de foudre ; Corneliu le cactus savait danser ! Ce que Frank ignorait, c'est qu'en plus de danser, il parlait couramment l'anglais, le français, l'allemand et l'espagnol. (Il ne faut pas oublier que si cette fic était écrite dans la bonne langue, elle serait en anglais)  
  
-Mumus, dit timidement Sirius, Mumus...  
  
-Qui est-ce qui ? Ah ! C'est toi Siri ! Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
-J'ai peur, Mumus. Il faudrait que nous arrêtions de nous voir. »  
  
Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la soirée à douze, et Sirius semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
-Mais... Pourquoi ? Tout va bien, du moins il me semble !  
  
-Arrêtons de nous voir, répéta Sirius d'un ton presque suppliant.  
  
-Je...  
  
-J'aimerais que tu comprennes, coupa Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer, nous ne pouvons pas...  
  
-...  
  
-Mumus, dit quelque chose, enfin !  
  
-...  
  
-Eh ! bien... à plus tard ? »  
  
Remus était médusé lorsque Sirius sortit d'un air douloureux. Tout l'avant- midi, il resta couché, prétextant de se sentir mal. Il pensa.  
  
«Siri, finit-il par murmurer, Siri ! »  
  
De plus, cet immonde traître de Rogue l'avait violé. Il voulait l'oublier, ainsi que Sirius. Il enfouit alors son visage de brebis égarée dans son oreiller de plumes.  
  
Rogue devenait fou. Il dansait la lambada parmi les fauteuils ouvragés de la salle commune des Serpentard en se parlant à lui-même.  
  
-Le sortilège... fécondité... mais comment ai-je pu oublier ? Je suis dans la... S'il découvre... c'était pour Lucius... je voulais juste faire mes preuves... mais comment ai-je pu ? Remus... il va penser... non, CE N'EST PAS ça ! MAIS COMMENT AI-JE PU ?  
  
-Mais qu'y a-t-il donc Servilus cher ? demanda Lucius qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
-Mais rien du tout, répondit Rogue d'un ton quelque peu sarcastique à son prétendant.  
  
-Puisqu'il n'y a rien, dis-moi donc pourquoi tu ne t'es pas lavé les cheveux. C'est dégoûtant, dit Lucius d'un ton amusé. Je me demande parfois ce que je te trouve. Remarque, tu as tout de même de très belles fesses !  
  
-Je me demande souvent ce que je fais avec quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à me faire des reproches. Tu sais que je trouve ce Potter très attirant...  
  
-Hé ! s'indigna Lucius.  
  
-Arrête, tu sais bien que je le hais. Et de toute façon, comme t'as sûrement remarqué, j'ai un très grave problème.  
  
-Effectivement, rigola Lucius.  
  
-Ferme-la. Tu te souviens, l'autre jour, quand tu m'as mis au défi, avec Lupin ?  
  
-Hum-hum ! Où est le problème ? demanda l'adolescent blond, soudain redevenu sérieux.  
  
-Ce jour-là, je me suis souvenu que Bellatrix avait jeté un sortilège de Fécondité au hasard en leur disant que c'est tout ce qui leur manquait pour être des filles. Bon, c'était plutôt marrant comme truc, mais si Lupin a reçu le sort, il est enceint, et de moi ! Je l'ai agressé pendant le temps que durent les effets !  
  
-Dis-moi que tu te fiches de moi.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, là ?  
  
-Se taire ? Je l'ignore, et lâche-moi je t'en prie, je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça !  
  
-Allez ! »  
  
Rogue consentit à faire quelques galipettes, mais ils eurent tôt fait de vider la salle commune : le corps de Rogue n'est pas quelque chose de bien agréable à regarder. Sous les coups de fouet de Lucius Malefoy, ce n'est guère mieux... 


	4. Chapitre 4:Nain quiétude

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis que Sirius avait brusquement annoncé sa séparation. Remus, James et Peter étaient assis au bord du lac et narguaient le calmar nommé Squid. Sirius, lui, avait été retenu par Daniel Pewras pour cause d'explosion de chameaux le représentant lors de leur dernier cours de potions.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est normal, ce truc, James ? demanda Lupin en frottant son ventre. On dirait qu'il a gonflé...  
  
-Laisse-moi voir... Argh ! NEU ! dit James, l'air affolé et les yeux écarquillés, on dirait que t'es enceint !  
  
-C'est vrai, appuya Peter, qui se sentait rejet.  
  
-Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, dit James.  
  
Remus était atterré à l'idée d'aller voir l'infirmière, car s'il s'avérait qu'il soit enceint cela serait suspect. Il essaya de défendre sa cause :  
  
-Dites-moi comment j'aurais pu tomber enceint? demanda l'adolescent inquiet. Je n'ai pas reçu de sortilège de fécondité!  
  
-Tu oublies que la Lestrange a jeté un sort, et pour ce que je sais, ça pourrait bien en être un, dit James.  
  
-Et Frank Londubat faisait léviter un Niffleur. Vous savez ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'un Niffleur intercepte un sort? ajouta Peter.  
  
-Il se déculpe, continua James.  
  
-D'accord, mais on est dimanche et je vais y aller demain pour manquer des cours. Quoi? Demain on a double potion double Gananongvmalf Usetarègle! expliqua Lupin (note : Gananongvmalf Usetarègle est une folle ayant voulu créé une cinquième maison à Poudlard. Cela ne marchait pas alors elle est devenue professeur de Divination.  
  
-Petit rebelle. Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais, dit James.  
  
-J'ai des crampes. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi. Je vais me coucher. Aye! balbutia Lupin en titubant vers le château.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose entre lui et Sirius, dit Peter. Il y avait quelque chose. Sirius a entendu marmonner des mots d'anglais. Tu le connais, il a paniqué.  
  
-Pourquoi? Corneliu était là lors du bain. Oh...  
  
Peter tenta de se relevé mais il trébucha sur une des tentacules du calmar qui lui faisait une jambette et tomba tête première dans le lac. James était mort de rire mais repêcha tout de même le pauvre en le prenant par le fond de culotte.  
  
-Oh toi, arrête de rire, tu veux?  
  
-T'es irrésistible.  
  
Dumbledore ne s'était pas manifesté depuis le fameux bain. Remus était persuadé qu'il les évitait. Étrangement, il ne participait même plus au repas et personne ne savait où il était. Lucius Malefoy se plaisait même à raconter que Cornelius Fudge avait commis un crime passionnel parce qu'il était jaloux de Croupton. Certaines personnes ont beaucoup d'imagination. 


	5. Chapitre 5:Remus enceint

Chapitre 5 : Remus enceint  
  
Le lundi matin, les crampes de Remus devinrent insupportables et il se traîna rapidement vers l'infirmerie tel un oiseau blessé qui cherche son nid de paille et de débris et collé avec de la boue mélangé à de la bave de moineau tel la technique du papier mâché, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est de là que ça vient. Madame Pomfresh fit signe à Lupin de s'étendre sur le lit qu'elle désignait d'un geste désinvolte. Remus observa que Daniel Pewras attendait à la porte de l'infirmerie avec un regard moteur. Madame Pomfresh l'observa et poussa un cri d'effroi.  
  
-Ahhhhheuhhhhhhhhh nyeeeeuh. Afneuneuneuneurfnyeeeuh!!! Par la barbe de Merlin! Je suis scandalisée! Dans cette école!  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda innocemment Remus.  
  
-Oser venir me voir pour... c'est dégoûtant! continua Madame Pomfresh en s'en allant..  
  
-Mais...  
  
Daniel Pewras, de son cadre de porte, se mit à rire.  
  
-Je savais bien que ça finirait comme ça. Je le connaissais, moi, ton petit secret. Tu sais, je connais quelqu'un de très bavard... finit par annoncer Pewras.  
  
-Et qui donc? demanda sèchement Remus.  
  
-C'est le cactus de ton ami...  
  
-Corneliu? Mais ce n'est qu'un innocent cactus dansant! Protesta notre héros.  
  
-Dansant peut-être, parlant, sûrement, répliqua Pewras. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a informée de votre.... « soirée » et de tout ce qui s'y est dit. J'ai retenu le fait que ce cher Servilus t'avait.... retiré ta virginité?  
  
À ces mots, Remus sursauta et voulut le frapper, mais il fut retenu.  
  
-Allons allons. Je suis là pour t'aider! Il est bien évident que tu vas être père... ou plutôt mère de l'enfant de celui que tu haïs. Cependant, je connais un excellent guérisseur qui pourrait...  
  
-Qui? coupa Remus.  
  
-Nanismic Naine-Marie! Elle pourrait t'avorter.  
  
-Quand?  
  
-Samedi prochain, vers une heure.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Comment?  
  
-Comme un nain.  
  
-Où?  
  
-Au dortoir.  
  
-Bien, j'y serai.  
  
Remus était de bien bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il faisait confiance à Pewras.  
  
Lily Evans, peu importe ce qu'elle dit, a toujours aimé James Potter. Cependant, elle le cachait, car elle avait entendu des bruits suspects provenant de sa chambre le jour où elle avait voulu le lui déclarer. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait vu Peter en sortir juste après. Elle se mit alors à imaginer qu'elle détestait « Potter ». Étrangement, c'était à Bellatrix qu'elle se confiait.  
  
-Comment peut-il? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pourrait faire une chose pareille! Je l'aimais, se fâcha Lily.  
  
-Et tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas? soupirait Bellatrix avec envie.  
  
-Malheureusement, oui. Et avec cette merde de « Petit gros » !  
  
-Hum.  
  
Bellatrix se fichait complètement des amours de James, mais semblait s'intéresser de près à ceux de Lily... 


	6. Chapitre 6:Nain

Chapitre 6 : Nain  
  
Remus ne se sentait plus capable de supporter ces douleurs et crut plusieurs fois qu'il allait mourir. Il se renseigna auprès de Pewras qui lui expliqua que chaque fois qu'un jeune garçon tombe enceint, il souffre des changements magiques se produisant dans son corps. C'est dire que Remus ne fut pas fâché d'arriver au samedi. Nanismic Naine-Marie arriva à une heure pile avec des instruments qui faisaient tout de suite penser à une chambre de torture.  
  
-Bonjour, dit le nain en rougissant, vous voyez, moi je suis un nain!  
  
-C'est bien, répondit Remus.  
  
-Je suis un nain qui va vous avorter tel un nain! continua le nain.  
  
-Mais faites donc!  
  
Alors, après quelques « nains » supplémentaires, Nanismic Naine-Marie finit par s'occuper du cas de Remus.  
  
-J'ai eu un choc naniste quand je vous vis, tel un nain au bout du tunnel, annonça le Naniste avec un ton enflammé.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit Remus.  
  
-Vous êtes un nain, tout au fond de votre cœur, et ce, sans le savoir, dit le nain en attrapant le bras de Remus.  
  
-Lâchez-moi, maudit nain! hurla Remus.  
  
-Voyons, je sais que vous le désirez!  
  
-J'ai été violé par un champignon velu, je ne me ferai pas violer par un nain! gueula Remus en se dégageant et en courant.  
  
Naine-Marie écrasa son petit poing de nain sur la table dans un geste de colère.  
  
-Lucius, Lucius! C'est réglé! Remus Lupin a demandé à Nanismic Naine-Marie de l'avorter! cria Rogue en courant vers Lucius.  
  
-Voilà qui est bien! Bon alors, où est donc ce fichu fouet?  
  
-Je crois qu'il est sous le fauteuil près du feu.  
  
Lucius n'en parlait jamais, mais le corps verdâtre de Rogue éveillait chacun de ses sens. Il était peut-être bien le seul à ressentir cette sensation, mais il la ressentait. Lucius était le fouetteur et Rogue le fouetté. 


	7. Chapitre 7: Réunion

Note de l'homme Aragorn : Je suis masquée, je ne suis pas le nain, je me cache sous la couverture de Nanismic Naine-Marie, mais vous ne saurez jamais quel est le visage de cette grande auteure de slash fics ! Ha ha ha ! (Rire diabolique.) Cependant, le nain fait partie de mes collaborateurs. Bon nain. Alors, envoyez-moi autant de lettres d'insultes ! J'adore ! Je suis un bon homme. Je suis nye.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Réunion  
  
Sirius plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Corneliu le cactus et lui trancha la tête avec un petit poignard.  
  
-Remus et moi, ça ne te concerne pas ! cria-t-il de façon sadique.  
  
Il déracina le reste du cactus et brûla le tout dans une assiette à tarte. Ils lança d'un geste dramatique les cendres de son ennemi et appela Remus.  
  
-Mumus ! Mumus !  
  
-J'arrive, Siri, cria Remus en lançant des pétales de fleurs qu'il prenait dans le panier rose en osier qu'il portait au bras.  
  
-I love you !  
  
-You love me !  
  
-What a happy family !  
  
-And a big big hug and some kisses !  
  
-Tell me that you love me too !  
  
-I love you !  
  
-You love me... ouch !  
  
Un hibou venait de heurter Sirius en plein sur la tête, interrompant les manifestations d'amour des deux tourtereaux. C'était une lettre de Dumbledore qui disait :  
  
Je sens, mes amis, qu'il va arriver quelque chose, mes amis, et quand je pense qu'il va arriver quelque chose, mes amis, c'est qu'un nain mange du parmesan espagnol. Ces graves conditions me permettent d'affirmer que cette semaine, mes amis, les infopubs seront annulées pour cause de congélation extrême, mes amis. Alors, rejoignez-moi demain à la première heure, mes amis, derrière la statue d'Élfyse la osseuse, mes amis, nous seront tous les douze qui étaient là l'autre soir, neu.  
  
-Tiens, voilà qui est étrange, dit Remus d'un air médusé. D'habitude il nous le dit en personne. Bon, moi j'y serai.  
  
-Moi aussi, cher Mumus. Mais où est donc ce fouet ?  
  
-Là-bas, sous le fauteuil.  
  
-Je me disais.  
  
Comme de fait, à la première heure, les onze compagnons se rendirent derrière la statue d'Élfyse la osseuse, reconnue pour être osseuse. Une surprise de petite taille les attendait. Un NAIN ! Et pas n'importe quel nain ! C'était une Nanismic Naine-Marie nain sultée.  
  
-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! (rire diabolique à la Saroumane) Je vais toute vous tuer sales merdes !  
  
Une hache dans son petit poing de nain, elle abattit Sirius. Remus, furieux, arracha la hache de la main du nain et tua le nain. Severus appréciait le nain. Il prit la hache de nain et tua Remus. James aimait beaucoup ses amis et tua à l'aide de la hache de nain Severus. Lucius tua James et fut tué par Cornelius Fudge qui fut tué par...  
  
ILS ÉTAIENT TOUS MORTS ! NON ! ILS SONT MORTS ! NON !  
  
C'est alors que la statue majestueuse d'Élfyse la osseuse s'anima... 


	8. Chapitre 8:Élfyse la osseuse et La fin

«C'est alors que la statue majestueuse d'Élfyse la osseuse s'anima... »  
  
Note de l'homme : Cette partie a encore moins de sens que les sept autres, et ce n'est pas peu dire. S'il-vous-plaît, j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir encore plus de vos e-mails d'insultes. C'est pour moi une jouissance de lire tout ce que vous pensez de cette merde géniale que j'ai créée un soir où j'avais bu plein de limonade et mangé un tas de chips aérodynamiques avec un nain. Cependant, insultez-moi en français, en allemand, en russe, en japonais, en finnois, en estonien, en italien, en espagnol, en latin, en grec, en roumain, en inuktitut, en chinois, mais PAS EN ANGLAIS. Je hais l'anglais à un point tel que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Les anglaises ont en général une voix grinçante, laide, bitch et désagréable à endurer. D'autant plus qu'elles ont tendance à croire que leurs fics à la «les feux de l'amour» sont géniales. Problèmes de cultures. Ouin, bon passons. Je vous aime vraiment, jamais je n'aurais cru avoir tant de fans !!!! de l'homme qui vous aime (sauf cette merde de honey)  
  
De son bras de pierre elle caressa les crâne de chacun des amoureux éplorés et se massa consciencieusement les tempes.  
  
-Hum, il y a tellement longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé... Mais il fallait que cela arrive, un jour ou l'autre...  
  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? l'interrompit une peinture de Helga Poufsouffle suspendue au mur.  
  
-Ah ? Vous ne savez pas ? Eh bien, je vais tout vous raconter.  
  
Elle reprit place dans son immense fauteuil de pierre. Avec un air de Daniel Pewras, elle se mit à expliquer.  
  
-C'est une légende : la légende de Gigi. Gigi était un jeune sorcier qui vivait au temps des anciens... de vos aïeux. Il avait une maison pile à l'emplacement où nous nous trouvons et il vivait seul. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné à l'âge tendre de 15 ans et il se réfugiait dans sa solitude en inventant des sortilèges pour énerver les moldus. Le monde des sorciers ne semblait pas être pour lui, quand un voisin pour le moins étrange s'installa tout près. Selon toute vraisemblance, c'était un sorcier. Et un très beau sorcier, cela, Gigi l'avait remarqué. Un jour, il décida d'aller le voir, histoire de vérifier si c'était vraiment un sorcier et si oui, s'il était intéressé à faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Lorsqu'il cogna à la porte, un elfe de maison pouilleux lui répondit, ultime preuve que le voisin était en contact avec le monde de la magie. Il demanda à voir son maître (qui selon l'elfe, se nommait Velvet), mais l'elfe de maison (nommé Élfyse) lui annonça que seul un orignal était présent dans la maison. Gigi demanda alors à voir l'orignal et l'elfe accepta. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Au retour de Velvet, ils formèrent un triangle amoureux. Malheureusement, un moldu les avait vus et ce n'était pas à son goût. Il les fit condamner pour hérétisme et ils furent décapités devant la maison. Gigi eut cependant le temps de jeter un sortilège qu'il avait lui-même invent : Quiconque construisait quoi que ce soit sur le site où se trouvaient leurs maisons se trouverait impliqué dans une affaire douteuse d'amour entre les gens de même sexe (slash) et ce, à tous les cinquante ans. Alors, voilà, lorsque vous quatre avez construit ce château, vous n'avez pas songé à votre entreprise plus de deux minutes et avez construit Poudlard à cheval sur un endroit ensorcelé. Vous vous souvenez de votre bon ami Salazar Serpentard ? C'était une réincarnation de Gigi, Orignal et Velvet , car si je me souviens bien, la légende dit que s'il s'avérait qu'on reprenne le lieu de leurs amours, ils se réincarneraient tous les trois dans le même corps pour assurer leur Maléfice. Vous vous souvenez, ils ont tenu à mettre MA statue dans CETTE pièce ? Eh bien, c'est que je suis la statue de leur elfe de maison, et je devais m'assurer qu'il y a une tuerie à chaque fois. Ma tâche est très très lourde, vous savez. Pourquoi ont-ils tenu à punir tous les autres slasheux qu'eux ? Je l'ignore, mais peut-être est-ce pour venger leur mémoire. J'en ai assez ! cria soudain Élfyse. Je veux qu'on me libère... qu'on m'envoie au royaume des elfes morts, là où je pourrai enfin être heureuse et sans remords !  
  
-Je peux vous aider...dit silencieusement le cadre de Helga Poufsouffle. Dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse et je le ferai.  
  
-Eh bien, je sais que vous connaissez la fameuse légende du monstre de Serpentard... J'aimerais que vous ayez aussi un monstre, et que celui-ci soit un Bobbybélanger et qu'il attrape les enfants slasheux potentiels pour les enfermer dans une salle de bains pour nains secrète. À l'intérieur de cette dernière, il y aurait un camp pour eux et ils devraient s'habiller de kilts oranges. Votre héritier leur ferait élever des petites montagnes de 5 pieds de hauteur et de 5 pieds de diamètre. Cela m'éviterait d'avoir à m'éveiller tous les cinquante ans, troublant mon repos éternel.  
  
-Je peux faire cela. Je connais une élève qui peut nous dégotter un Bobbybélanger... elle se nomme Bellatrix, et je vais la faire venir à nous.  
  
-Me voilà, professeur, répondit Bellatrix en entrant dans la pièce. Que voulez-vous ?  
  
-Un Bobbybélanger, en échange de ce que tu voudras.  
  
-Je souhaite disparaître subtilement dans un autre monde avec Lily Evans et que nous soyons remplacées par des copies.  
  
-C'est accordé, dit le tableau.  
  
Au moment au Bellatrix disparut, il y eut un Bobbybélanger qui apparut. Avec un geste de joie, Élfyse ranima les morts et s'assit dans sa chaise, contemplant le portrait de sa sauveuse dans l'éternité.

* * *

Les douze hommes et le nain repartirent, confus et se sentant détraqués. Ils avaient oublié tout ce qui s'était passé dans les jours précédents et oublièrent de remarquer que le monde avait changé, qu'ils ne pensaient même plus à slasher et que le portrait de Helga Poufsouffle avait un sourire en coin.


End file.
